Do You Believe in Destiny?
by tomboy2012
Summary: There is a world of four nations, where people can control one or more element: Water, Earth, Fire, or Air. Four boys of differnt backgrounds meet. Could it be fate? Some might call it destiny. AU, No Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Weird idea that totally just came to me! Most of it isn't mine, but, like, yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>There is a world of four nations, or continents, as your kind call them, certain people are born with the gift of "bending", or controlling one of the four elements. Some people are lucky and can control more than one element. One is lucky enough to be born with the power of controlling one.<p>

The process of becoming a master at your skill is a long one, but is rewarding as it is challenging.

Four nations. Four boys. Here is their story.

* * *

><p>"I want to make sure that my son isn't trying anything too hard that would harm him. He is very delicate, you know." Stephan Mitchell reminded his son's tutor. The tutor nodded. "I have been keeping him on level one, sir. Basic breathing exercises only." He reported. Mr. Mitchell nodded as a maid poured him a cup of coffee. "Good, good."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV<strong>

I could hear the crowd cheering me on as I made a giant rock hit the guy I was fighting from his left side, widening my stance to do so. I moved my hands swiftly, loving the feel that the earth particles made. I had to admit, this guys was pretty good. I mean, even with his broken noise and the whole left side of his head bruised, he was still fighting the best that he could. Sadly, the best that he could fight wasn't enough to take me down.

I'm just going to come out and say it: This guy was the most inexperienced person I had even fought. And that was saying something. I guess that everyone who fought be thought I wouldn't be much of a challenge – 5ft9, pale skin from my parents never letting me leave our property, dimples…

I mean, what type of Earth Bender had _dimples_, for crying out loud?

But never minding that, everyone underestimated me. My parents, everyone that worked in our home, the people that I fought in the ring…

The poor bloody guy that I was fighting lunged at me and I slid to the left and into a cat-stance, elevating a huge hill in the earth so that it shot his body upward. I watched with a satisfied smile as his body rose above the ground. I flicked my wrist downward and the earth became flat again, and the guy fell to the ground with a loud thud.

I was so messed up. Was I seriously enjoying this? But this was what I was born to do; I am an _earth bender. _

I stared at the guy, who lay face down on the earth arena. I turned on my heel and inspected him slowly, and I could sense his movement in the earth before anyone else could see it.

I quickly turned to the side and waved both of my arms to the side, creating a wall of earth to protect me from that the punch that he was going to try and throw at me.

How do I explain this? I…can control the earth. Like, rock particles and stuff, you know? Not everyone can do it. You are either born with it or not. I mean, I have heard of people going to some temple to ask the spirits for power or something, but that didn't exactly sound realistic.

I laughed to myself as I felt my opponent punch the earth wall beside me, injuring his hand in the process. I would be done with him in no time at all.

Yeah, I can feel the earth. When people shake, move, you know; things like that. My earth bending helps me to feel the vibrations in the ground and with that, I can tell when people are going to move in battle, if they are lying to me judging on if they shake or not as they speak, things like that.

Pretty cool, huh?

I slid my hand down on the wall, and it disappeared back into the earth. I watched as my opponent struggled to get back up and growled at me, shaping his bloody hands into claws and holding them up towards me.

Um, excuse me, was that supposed to look threatening?

The crowed chuckled, and I had to laugh. Confusion darted across my opponents face and for a moment, he was distracted. I took advantage of this, and started throwing large boulders at him with my earth bending. I could've sworn I heard a few ribs crack.

I walked over to where he lay, taking small, heavy steps as I usually did with my shoe-less feet. Hey, what can I say? It is defiantly cooler and more convenient to see with my feet as well as my eyes, and I couldn't very well do that with shoes blocking my view.

I gathered that the crowd was waiting for me to finish him off, because I could still see his chest rising up and down the faintest bit. I'm not like that, though. I fight to learn; for the experience. Not to kill. Not like I needed the money anyway. The Mitchells were the richest family in all of the Earth kingdom, and close friends with the earth king.

The ref started walking up behind me, counting ten seconds out slowly. I guess that they were trying to give this guy the benefit of the doubt. This was my tenth consecutive win this week, and I think that everyone was kind of getting tired of me at this point.

Well, too bad for my haters this time, because the ref finished counting. He pointed to me. "The Invisible Worm wins! …._Again." _He forced out the last part, not sounding to enthusiastic rolled my eyes and walked towards the exit of the ring. I know what you are thinking about my stage name. Well, worms are always in the earth, and you know, no one can know that I am such an advanced earth bender, so…

The poor guy who I had beaten still didn't get up, and was just lying there. I could hear whispers of the people who had bet on my opponent and were not happy.

Sigh. Rookies.

I took of walking back to my home through a shortcut that only I knew of in the forest. No one ever went in there, not since the fire nation had started expanding colonies throughout the Earth Kingdom. Thankfully they had not yet reached the city where I lived, the capitol, but the Earth King was expecting it to come soon. Our small army was ready, though I didn't think that would be enough. Who cared what I thought, anyway? I was just Logan Mitchell, the small and helpless son of the richest couple in the Earth Kingdom.

Just as I was almost reaching my home, a firm hand pressing down on my shoulder pulled me to a stop. I had felt who it was before he had reached me; I could tell those footsteps anywhere.

I sighed quietly and turned around to face the mystery person. I knew exactly who it was.

"Aren't we forgetting something, Mr. Mitchell?" He asked, mocking my name.

"I remembered, of course, whatever. I was gonna give it to you after I snuck back home without my parents suspecting anything." I lied. Jett smiled a smile that told me that he knew I was lying.

Even though Jett is an earth bender like me, he doesn't know how to see with his feet. He hasn't learned that much technique yet. He was _supposed _to be something like my earth bending tutor. Well, the tutor that I have at home for earth bending still has me at level one when I know that I am _much _farther along than that, and Jett here barely ever taught me anything.

All of my wins, everything I knew, came from the countless nights I spent in my favorite cave with these badger moles. They are blind, like I once had been, but earth bend just like I do, and taught me how to see with my earth bending, as well as do other things.

Used to be blind? Well, when I was younger, I was very sick. We already covered this, didn't we? I couldn't see, and I didn't cry, or eat or anything. My eyes didn't even open. They called all of the best healers, everyone, to help, but no one could do anything for me.

They thought I was going to die. My grandfather, the master earth bender, had put me in a cradle that he bended out of earth, then bended a tent around me. My parents and he both asked the sprits if they would help, if they could save me.

Just as the clocks struck midnight, my eyes opened, and I started to wail. I waved my arms all over the place, and rocks started flying everywhere. A tattoo grew on my arm, the symbol of Earth.

Ah…heartwarming story, isn't it? So I supposed I owe both my grandfather and the spirits my life, I guess.

However, Jett wanted a reward for his "tutoring", so have of my winnings he obtained.

Again, not that I needed the money, but if I ever plan to leave to go to school or something…

I want to be a healer, like my great grandfather was. My grandfather was an earth bender, so I think that I get a little something from the both of them.

"Be nice now, Mr. Mitchell. You wouldn't want anything to happen." He admonished. I rolled my eyes and turned around. "Yes, I would never want to cross you, of course not, or else your little gang will be after me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be getting home." Always the gentleman, yes I was.

* * *

><p><strong>Weird idea, right? This was just Logan's intro. If you guys like it, I'll add all of the other guys. I think that it is pretty interesting, and enjoyed writing it. If you guys review, I'll post the next chapter tonight, if I finish writing it. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p><strong>James POV<strong>

"Zuri, can you please tell what my parents were like?" I asked for what had to be the hundred millionth time. My caregiver/friend of the family/surrogate mother/sister person looked up at me, rolling her eyes. Zuri was basically my best friend, even though I was seventeen and she was, like…in her thirties. She took me in after my parents died, because she was my mom's best friend.

"You've asked me that a hundred times _this week_, James." She reminded me, writing a letter swiftly with her pen by candlelight. It was nighttime here while it would've been evening in the Water Nation, the middle of the night in the Fire Nation, and late morning in the Earth Kingdom. I knew these things; Zuri was serious about me getting an education. I nodded in agreement. "I know, but…I don't remember them, and it sucks. I was only five when Dad died, and it was just a month until my sixth birthday when my Mom died." I reminded her.

Zuri sighed and lifted her glasses away from her eyes, placing them on the table that she was sitting at. She glanced out the large screen doors towards the end of the room that lead to our terrace. Everyone in the Southern Air Temple had one; we loved being out in the air and sun, so why not?

Zuri cleared her throat, sticking her pen in her bright red hair to hold it up. I still couldn't believe that Zuri had red hair, no matter how many years I lived with her. Red hair was from the fire nation, and both of Zuri's parents had been Air Nomads, traveling around all of the time.

"Your mother and I grew up together, once my parents decided to settle down up north in the Northern Air Temple, you know. She was always a large sum older than me, but we were still the best of friends. She had no siblings, just as me, so I was her maid of honor at her wedding, and was there when you were born and asked to be your godmother. How could I say no? You were the cutest thing in the world! And so big!" Zuri smiled at the memory.

**Third Person**

James sat still, forcing himself not to grown. Zuri was telling him the story; it just annoyed him that she had to tell him about when he was a baby. He didn't really care about that; he wanted to hear about his parents.

"Your father was a sweet man, strong, and kind, from the Northern Water Tribe. Treated your mother well. You know you look just like the both of them. A good mix, right down to your bending." She smirked as I blushed. "You and your mother have the same exact eyes. Almost like they were copied onto your face." She reminded me. I nodded, continuing for her. "And I have brown hair like the both of them, and my hair is _perfect_, just like my dad." Zuri laughed at me.

"Yes, yes, something like that. Now go on down to the courtyard, the younger boys are waiting for you to give them an airbending lesson." Zuri got up out of her seat and began pushing James towards the door. James chuckled and headed out of the door and towards the courtyard.

At his level, James should've really been on the level as all of the other guys, but he had mastered airbending when he was fourteen years of age. Now he led lessons to almost all of the kids at the Southern Air Temple, and today he was teaching a thirty minute class before it became too dark to see at night.

Of course, James could've been _married _at his age, but that hadn't happened yet. James was one who believed in true love, and he wasn't about to marry a random girl that he wasn't sure he was completely in love with.

* * *

><p>"The boy has mastered air bending already at the age of seventeen, and not to offend anyone," Monk Roku paused and cast a meaningful glance over at Monk Gaston. "But his bending is far more advanced and powerful than some of our own."<p>

Monk Tenzin nodded in agreement. "And he also harbors the power to water bend. The power to bend two elements! This is truly something that we haven't seen in centuries!" He exclaimed. Even his own son wasn't as powerful with his bending as James was.

Monk Gaston shrugged. "His mother was a very powerful bender. Of course, I will never understand exactly _why _she ran off and married a man from the _Northern Water Tribe, _but I supposed that was her business.

Monk Roku spoke up. "He is sixteen years of age, and should be sent somewhere to train his water bending powers, perhaps one of the poles. He could become of good use with all of this war business going on." He pointed out. Monk Tenzin nodded.

"So the boy shall be sent off to the south pole to train his water bending. It is settled." Monk Roku announced. There was a small silence before Monk Tenzin spoke. "But what about the boy's care giver, Zuri?" He questioned. Monk Gaston rolled his eyes. "The boy is barely a boy anymore; should be married. He can take care of himself."

* * *

><p>James leaned against the wall that he had been hiding behind and closed his eyes, holding back tears. Why did the monks have a say in what he did? James didn't want to move to the Northern Water Tribe, even if that was where his father was from. He had been born at the Southern Air Temple, raised there, and that was where he wanted to stay.<p>

And even if he did have to leave, he wanted Zuri to come with him. He didn't care if he was seventeen years of age and a man already. He wanted Zuri's comfort to be with him.

So, instead of being shipped off to the Northern Water Tribe, he ran back to the apartment that he lived in with Zuri. The Southern Air Temple was made up of five buildings that created a pentagon outside of the real Air Temple, and the courtyard.

James knew that he couldn't enter through the door, or Zuri would find him. He walked around the back side of the apartment, used his airbending to elevate his body up onto the terrace. He ducked his head in through the window, and noticed that Zuri wasn't in the main room. He quickly walked in through the main room, his footsteps as light as air.

Soon he was in his own room, where he grabbed a cloth bag and began to fill it with his things, especially the two pictures of his mother and father, then the other one with all three of them. He also grabbed the knife that his father had left for him when he was younger and attached it to his belt.

He looked back at his room before deciding that he should leave a note for Zuri. After all, it wasn't her fault that James was supposed to be shipped away to a different nation. She probably didn't even know about the plan that the Monk's had yet.

He quickly tore a piece of paper out of one of his notebooks and scratched a note out on it, before grabbing his bag and jumping out of his window, leaving the Southern Air Temple behind.

* * *

><p><strong>So someone said they wanted James next, so here he is. You didn't exactly get a great backstory out of James, but his past will be revealed in time.<strong>

**Thanks to:**

**Payton: Here you have James! Thank you for your review; it really made me feel good.**

**Rhett9: YES! Thank you :)**

**Crazy101: Thank you so much :)**

**Heather13: LOL, thanks! I was waiting for someone to say that….but you were the first one :P**

**Daisy54154: My latest review :)  
>I got it on my phone when I was camping last night and felt so happy.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR**

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall POV<strong>

"Kendall, why aren't you catching anything?" My fourteen year old sister Katie moaned besides me. We sat on shore of the small lake in our village that was usually frozen, but today was not, and I had taken the opportunity to go fishing. I hadn't been fishing in so long….

I smiled a small smile before answering my sister. She was my best friend; even though she was six three younger than I. we did everything together, after…that day. "Maybe the fish don't feel like being taught today." I suggested, closing my eyes and blocking everything out. I enjoyed days like this, when I didn't have work to do at home and could sit at the pond as I used to. Since my father died, I've been the man of the house, though, so there is always work to be done.

I smiled again, this time a real smile, showing my dimples and everything, as an idea grew in my head. I was one known for always having ideas, an idea for everything, and a plan. I leaned forward towards the water, sneaking a glance back towards my sister, who was frowning at the bone needle and hood of the new parka that she was sewing. Actually, mom had pretty much done the whole thing for her, but Katie had to finish the hood. No buts about it.

We live down in the South Pole, where things are pretty cold. My sister had her hair back in a thick braid, because she says in conserves warmth. Whatever.

We wore heavy pants and long shirts, or sometimes dresses for the girls and women, under our large parkas, usually in blue or purple. Those were the colors of the South and North Poles, as well as our tribe, and water bending.

Katie wasn't the _best _at sewing, because she didn't care. She wasn't good at any of the work that women were supposed to do, but she didn't care. That was one of the reasons why my sister rocked. She's different and she doesn't care what anyone else thinks of her.

I know that when she is older, maybe in a year or so, she wants to leave our tribe and travel to one of the warmer nations, maybe to the Northern or Southern Air Temples or maybe the Earth Kingdom. None of us would ever set foot in the fire nation, not since the war began and especially not after what happened to our father.

I smiled as I thrust my flat hand out towards the water, making a circular motion, and then raising my hand, revealing a large bubble filled with water- and a fish. Here was our dinner for tonight.

I tried to concentrate on my water bending, but also tried to get my sister's attention at the same time. "Hey, Katie. Look, I caught a fish!" I said in a singsong voice, trying to cheer her up. Her milk chocolate eyes traveled up slowly, staring at the fish bubble in front of her.

A smile broke across her face, just as I had hoped. "Kendall, that is _so _cool."  
>I laughed as I flung the fish onto the land with us, letting the water fall back into the lake. I defiantly owed my water bending to the sprits- if not I would've been dead.<p>

It is kind of an odd story. I was born, well, dead. And no one knew what to do. My mom tells me that I did take one breath, but none after that.

So she went into temple and prayed and prayed, even though nothing happened. My dad wrapped me up in a blanket and the placed my in the lake – this lake, actually, late one night, and as soon as my body touched the water, my brown hair turned blonde and my eyes opened. They were green.

Pretty weird, seeing as my mom and dad both have brown hair and brown eyes, like Katie. I kind of feel bad for her sometimes. Neither of our parents were benders and none of our ancestors either, so it wouldn't make sense that she would be a bender, but it still would've been cool for her.

Even the stories from when I was a baby are...well, way more involved than hers! The best thing that she's got is that she saved a baby seal cub from drowning when she was two by screaming, so that men from our tribe would come to help.

That wasn't even her story. It was, like, the seal cub's story. Sigh.

I patted my sister's knee. "Come on, let's head back and check on Mom. We should get dinner started for her or something."

* * *

><p>"It is so much warmer in here than it is outside. God, I was afraid that my feet would freeze to death!" Katie complained, gesturing towards her moccasins. Kendall sighed and looked down at the book he was reading. It was pretty much the only real book that the Knight family still owned, after their home was invaded years before.<p>

Katie looked over at the book I was reading and her gaze softened. "Again, Kendall?" She asked softly. She knew why I had read it so many times; it made me feel as if I were closer to my father. I shrugged, looking up at her. Before she could say anything else I got up out of my seat. "Man, is it just me, or is it _really hot_ in here?" I asked, pulling on my parka and walking out of our home.

I had only taken a few footsteps when I heard Katie run up behind me. Of course; Katie would never let me leave alone after that. We walked aimlessly together in silence before Katie spoke. "At least you remember him. I was six when it happened; you were nine." She reminded me. I nodded, closing my eyes.

"Maybe it's worse that way. I can still remember him, and it haunts me every day. I could've done something. If I hadn't been playing with those _stupid _paints, maybe…"

**Katie POV**

I sighed. Kendall got like this all of the time, and I was beginning to run out of things to say. Of course I missed my father too; I loved him more than anything, but he and Kendall had always had this close bond with each other that I'm sure I will never really get.

* * *

><p>Katie had been six years old, playing outside with all of the snow. There was so much this year, and it was defiantly softer than it had been last year. Katie was sure of it. Whenever she fell into a giant pile of it, she didn't get hurt as bad.<p>

White snowflakes fell all around Katie, and the girl stuck her tongue out to catch them. She quickly closed her mouth when she noticed that the wet white dots were instead turning the color black. Snow wasn't supposed to be that color.

Katie noticed a large black metal ship, some outlines of red, with a giant flag that had a black picture of a flame. Black smoke blew up from giant tubes atop the boat that looked like the chimney that was on top of Katie's house, only the one she had didn't make black snow. Katie couldn't help but feel panicked when she saw women standing wide eyed at the ship and grabbing their children; men from the army running towards the dock with weapons.

"Daddy!" Katie exclaimed, noticing her father in the midst of all of the men. He had brown hair and brown eyes just like Katie. He pulled his daughter to the side and bent down in front of her. "Katie, honey, I need you to go get and get Kendall, make sure that he comes home right away, okay?" He spoke in a soft voice, stroking the black snowflakes out of Katie's hair as he spoke.

"Okay, Daddy. What's going on? I was playing and then the snow turned dark." She said, her wide brown eyes taking in everything that was going on around her. Her father sighed, and then hugged his daughter close. "I love you, Katie. Tell your mommy that I love her, too." He planted a kiss on her forehead before running back to their home.

* * *

><p>"As you know, my men and I have heard from our sources that there is a last water bender in this village." The man stared at Kendall's father, who narrowed his eyes. "There aren't any left in our village. You took them all twenty years ago, remember?" He asked bitterly. Kevin Knight had only been twelve years of age when the last fire nation raid had occurred.<p>

The solider rolled his eyes, slamming his fists on the dining table in the middle of the room. "I know that you have information. Tell me who the waterbender is." He growled.

"Dad, Katie said you wanted me to come home. There are some scary boats outside -" Kendall swung off his jacket while walking into the house. He froze when he saw the man dressed in heavy black and red armor, who gave him a creepy smile, staring at the tattoo with strange blue writing on his arm. "The sign of a water bender, isn't that?" He asked, taking a step closer to Kendall, who tentatively took a step back. "Dad?" He squeaked. What was the man talking about?

Kevin spoke calmly, removing his jacket and showing the tattoo on his shoulder. Kevin wasn't a waterbender like Kendall, but the man's son had been messing around with blue ink the other day, creating a tattoo on Kevin's arm that looked similar to his son's.

"We were just messing around with paints yesterday, weren't we, son?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the flame shaped mask that the solder wore. Kendall nodded; his body trembling. Kevin smiled a small smile while the solder's eyebrows rose. "Just go back outside and find your mother and sister, okay, Kendall?" He said.

"But Dad- " Kendall started. He didn't want to leave his father alone with this scary man. The man smiled, staring at Kendall's father. "You heard your father, boy. Run along now."

That had been the last time that Kendall had seen his father.

* * *

><p><strong>There was Kendall's intro. Carlos is next, and he is fire, but I don't want him to be bad, but I don't want him to have to go through a whole transformation like Zuko either, so that is why his chapter is taking the longest to write. Home sick today, so I figured I would upload this.<strong>

**Thanks:**

**I heart Logan and Carlos: I'm sorry! I feel weird writing his- I don't want it to sound bad compared to all of the other guys :/**

**Daisy54154: Thank you so much for following this story :)**

**The Writing Machine'97: LOL. Thank you for your review, because I don't feel like I add enough description… And I thought that Carlos should be fire, too! But again, thanks :)**

**Rhett9: So you got Kendall in this chapter! And since later in the story Katie will be involved with the guys as well, then I tried to involve her in this chapter as much as I did with Kendall…**

**Thanks, guys. You rock. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p><em>"Carlos, I need you to remember that everything that I have done, I did for you. I need you to remember that, okay?" <em>

"_Mom, it's the middle of the night."_

"_I realize that. Listen, you need to promise me that no matter how things may change, you will never forget who you are. Do you understand me?"_

"_Yeah, Mom. Is everything okay?"_

"…_Yes, mijo. Go back to bed now."_

"_Will I see you in the morning? Mom? Mama?" The small boy called out into the darkness._

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Carlos sat up in bed, sweating bullets, trembling slightly. This was the fifth nightmare this week. He sighed, and turned onto his side. "Tio? Tio? Uncle?" He called, getting out of bed and walking down to his uncle's room, noticing that the man hadn't been sleeping beside Carlos as he usually did.<p>

"Tio?" Carlos asked softly, sticking his head into his uncle's small room. Carlos stopped himself before entering. No, that wasn't where Uncle would be if he had gotten up. Carlos knew exactly where he would be.

* * *

><p>"Why do you drink tea so late, Uncle?" Carlos asked as he took a seat in a wooden stool and table that he and his Uncle had made the day before. His uncle shrugged; his gray beard twitching as he did so. Normally Carlos would've laughed, but he couldn't after his nightmare. He still felt twitchy.<p>

Hector noticed this, and sat down next to his nephew, stirring the milk into his tea. "You are sweating," He pointed out, taking a sip. Something was missing. More cream? Sugar?

"Don't you think I realize that?" Carlos snapped without meaning to. Hector examined his nephew once more. His dark hair stuck to his forehead, which was covered in sweat. His eyes had a glossy glint to them, and were squinted as if it hurt to keep them open. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked; concern obvious in his voice. Carlos rolled his eyes, if this were possible. "Fine, fine." He got off of the stool, walking back down to his room. "Good night!"

* * *

><p>Uncle Hector sighed, staring at his nephew, who leaned against the door to the teashop, waiting for Hector to finish. Mr. Chen, his employer, walked up behind him. "Ah," He said, following Hector's gaze over to Carlos. "They all act this way at that age. Things will get better." He assured with a smile, patting Hector on the back. Hector offered a small smile. "Have a wonderful day."<p>

The teashop owner nodded. "You as well," He walked out of the teashop through the backdoors, obviously trying to ovoid Carlos. Hector knew that there was a soft side to his nephew, one that was never seen by others.

Hector hung up his green apron on his hook, walking up beside his nephew, who was gazing at the girls walking by, some of them blushing. "There are lots of pretty girls here, Carlos. You could settle down here, and have a blessed life. You don't have to continue through this- through this hell."

Carlos smirked, looking over to his uncle, who was five inches shorter than Carlos's 5'6 height. He stared at him for a moment, before sighing. "I'll show you why I must, Uncle." He looked over to a little boy who was skipping past, two school books in his hands. "Hey, hey, little one," He cooed in a soft voice. "Come here. You look like a very smart boy." He said; gesturing to the school books in the boy's hand.

"Tell me what you know about the Prince; the Firelord's son." He asked, looking sideways towards his uncle. "He spoke out of turn to a general, in defense for some of his friends, who were going to be sacrificed in a battle. Then Prince Carlos was sentenced to an Agni Kai duel, but when he showed up, he had to fight his Dad." He answered without hesitation.

Carlos winced and bit his lip, but nodded. "Thank you."  
>The boy skipped away while Carlos turned back towards his uncle. "The boy would not fight his father, so his father mocked him, said 'I should bring your sister over here to beat you.' Then, the boy got down on his knees and begged, but the father burnt his son, to teach him a lesson." Carlos finished, gazing off into space once more.<p>

Hector sighed. "That was the past, Carlos. Your father did a horrible thing, and you need to realize that not everything that will happen to you in your life is not your fault. Your mother wouldn't want to live like this." He added quietly.

Carlos held his breath, lightly touching the scar that was inches away from leaving him deaf in his right ear. "We'll catch him soon, Uncle, and then I can think about pretty girls." He said softly. Hector sighed and gently took his basket from Carlos's hands as he began walking towards their temporary home in Ba Sing Se.

* * *

><p>Carlos headed for the door to the small wooden house right away, but Hector held him back. Clad in normal green Earth Kingdom clothing, no one would be able to tell that Carlos was the banished prince from the Fire Nation. Of course, no one from these days would remember Hector. He had his time to shine so long ago…<p>

Hector picked up a sharp stick, and began drawing into the earth. "The Fire Nation symbol," Hector started. "Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve anything that they want." He explained. Carlos rolled his eyes, trying to hide the pain of hearing what was pushed into his mind every day of his childhood.

"I know, Uncle." He said. Hector liked this about Carlos. Unlike his father and sister, he was very soft spoken. The annoying side of this was trying to get his nephew to utter more than two words in each sentence.

Hector stared at Carlos for a moment before drawing the Earth Kingdom symbol. "Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. Persistent and enduring." He said, gazing over at Carlos, waiting for him to say something. Carlos gazed around at the bustle and hustle of the busy neighborhood around them, as if this simile gesture were explanation enough.

Hector moved onto the Air Nomad symbol. "Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns, and they found peace and freedom." Hector explained. He didn't wait for Carlos to say anything, instead moving onto the Water symbol. "Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribes are capable of adapting to many things. They had a sense of community and love that holds them together through anything."

Carlos's expression was unreadable. "Why are you telling me these things?" He asked, closing his eyes. Hector had to stop himself from smiling. At last Carlos was showing _some _emotion. "It is important to draw wisdom from different places. If you take it from only one place it becomes rigid and stale." He explained.

"Understanding others, other elements, and other nations, will help you become whole." He added as he drew a circle around the four symbols. There was a moment of silence before Carlos spoke. "All of this elements stuff, you sound like…" His voice trailed off as he swallowed heavily. "Forget I said anything." He added quietly.

Hector shook his head. "Were you going to say that it sounds like your mother?" He asked softly. Carlos looked away. Hector placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Your mother was capable of bending both fire and earth." He informed his nephew. Carlos froze. "Do you think that is why Father got rid of her?" He asked. Hector shrugged.

"The only way that you can find the question is to ask your father. Or perhaps your younger sister knows. When was the last time that the two of you had a conversation that didn't end with the two of you at each other's throats?" He asked as he walked through the door, chuckling a bit.

Carlos sighed and rolled his eyes, following after. Hector continued to speak. "You have been dreaming about her." He said, not asking a question. Carlos hesitated, and then nodded.

"_Where's mom?" A ten year old Carlos asked, walking up to his younger sister angrily. Alana sat on one of the golden statues of their great grandfather, almost mocking it. "No one knows. And, by the way, Grandpa died last night!" Alana informed her older brother, sounding almost joyful._

_Carlos backed away from her. "I don't believe you. You're sick, Alana! Give me my knife back!" He exclaimed, lunging for his sister, who threw the knife that his mother had given him back and forth between both of her hands._

"_Why should I? Who is going to make me? __**Mom?"**_

Carlos sighed, and spoke before Hector could say anything. "I know what you are going to say. She's my little sister and I should try and get along with her." He said, almost as if it were a routine. Hector shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "No. She's crazy, and sick, and needs to go down." He said. Carlos looked up at him, his soft brown eyes shining.

Hector clapped his hands. "I want you to go out tomorrow. See one of those shows that the young men are seeing or such. You are alone too often." He said. Carlos shrugged. "I like silence." He answered simply.

Hector stared at his nephew in disbelief. "You do realize that there once was a time when you were happy, joyful, mischievous, correct?" He asked, shuffling his round body into the kitchen. Carlos almost groaned. "Don't remind me."

Hector shook his head. "Have fun tomorrow."  
>He began to prepare his tea.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry if this chapter is bad. I wasn't sure what to write with Carlos. Oh, a lot of the stuff in this chapter came out of episodes from Avatar. I am supposed to be doing homework, though, and it is like eight thirty here, so you have to give me some credit :)<strong>

**Thanks to:**

**Heather13: LOL, I know. I **_**tried **_**to give him a mean side in this chapter, but, ah….**

**Rhett9: Thank you :)  
>I am going to try and do like an inner turmoil thingie going on….<strong>

**I heart Logan and Carlos: So, I tried to write Carlos's chapter. What do you think?**

**The Writing Machine '97: Oh, your reviews are so much fun to read :)  
>The thing with cookie monster had me laughing for a while…<strong>

**XOKissTheRain: Thank you! He's…Carlos. I can't make him evil. I can try and make him mean because he is all messed up, but I can't make him evil…:P**

**Daisy54154: Yay! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for all of the reviews. I started writing this a long, long time ago and I am just finishing today….sorry, **_**I heart Logan **_**and**_** Carlos. **_**Tried to have it out on your birthday, but I failed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>"This is so stupid! So what if I don't want to join the army? I want to stay here with you and Mom! Is that really so bad?" Kendall asked incredulously, the small canoe that the siblings sat in shaking slightly. Katie shrugged, looking down at the thread unrevealing on her sleeve. She had done a nice job at answering Kendall the first twenty times, but now she was getting a bit annoyed.<p>

The siblings sat in a small canoe that was slowly moving down their village's river. Kendall was supposed to be fishing and Katie was just there to keep him company.

"Are you even listening to me?" Kendall asked. Katie looked up from her coat that she was trying to finish. "No, I'm not Kendall. You don't have to go if you don't want to, so can you please stop talking about it?" She asked. Katie was starting to feel uneasy as Kendall's anger was causing the waves to act up.

"NO! Mom wants me to go and how am I supposed to do that? She just got back home-"  
>"Yeah, which is exactly why <em>you <em>shouldn't have to go. Mom is pretty….scarred ever since she came back from helping out those nurses in the army." Katie added, ripping her sleeve in aggravation. Stupid army, stupid war, stupid Fire Nation! It was all their fault that her family was so messed up, but now they were trying to take Kendall away from her? No. No way in hell. What if he didn't come back?

Kendall nodded, finally sitting down, allowing Katie to inhale a deep, and soothing breath. "But if I don't go..." Kendall's voice trailed off as Katie looked up at her brother. "You know what? I think we need to go….exploring." She suggested with a mischievous glint in her eye as she eyed a giant block of ice sticking out of the river.

* * *

><p>"Katie, this is freaky. It looks like there's….there's an animal in there or something." Kendall stuttered, his worn mittens not exactly heating up his hands as they used to. Katie shrugged, walking closer to the iceberg. "Oh, don't be such a big baby. If it <em>is <em>an animal, then we'll have something other than walrus and stewed sea prunes to eat tonight."

Kendall shrugged, not answering because he knew that he hated eating the same thing every night as well. He gripped his knife tighter in his hands as he and his sister approached the large mass of ice.

"Is that…_ a person_?" Katie asked, her face growing pale. Kendall couldn't tell if it was from lack of warmth or if Katie really was realizing just how creepy this situation was. Kendall leaned his head, trying to get a closer look without getting too close. "I think so…"

Before he knew it, his hunting knife had been wretched out of his grip and his younger sister was swinging away at the ice frantically, the hood of her parka falling off of her head. "What are you _doing_?" Kendall asked incredulously, his green eyes growing wide.

"We have to help!" Katie exclaimed, successfully creating a significant crack in the ice. Kendall ran over to his sister, trying to wretch the knife out of her hands. "We don't even know if this is a person for sure! For all you know it is someone from the fire nation!" Kendall admonished. Katie ignored him, trying to pull the knife back towards the ice.

Kendall couldn't help it. Katie was trying his patience and after all, he was only trying to help her. "Argh, _Katie! _Why can't you just listen to me for _once?" _He yelled. Katie let go of the knife abruptly, looking over to Kendall with wide eyes. Kendall was confused for a moment, as Katie had never acted this way when he yelled at her before, but when he turned to the iceberg he saw.

The object/ person/ thing in the iceberg was glowing a neon blue color so bright that Kendall had to hold one of his hands up to shield his face. When the light finally stopped and Kendall could pull his had away, the iceberg was no longer in front of the siblings. Just a bunch of shaved ice.

"What the hell did you _do_?" Katie asked; her eyes bugging out of their sockets. Kendall looked flabbergasted. "What…but…I don't _think _I did this." He answered, walking over to the spot where the iceberg had stood, only to be pulled back by Katie. "Don't do that!" She exclaimed, fear evident in her expression.

Kendall shrugged. "Aren't you the one who wanted to do this?" He asked; an evil glint in his eye. Katie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Let's just go, okay? I feel really…weird about this."

Kendall scoffed as he turned to look at his sister. "Weird?"  
>Katie nodded, looking a bit green. "Like, a really strong feeling, but I'm not sure what it is. You ever feel that before?" She asked, looking up at her older brother, hoping for wisdom.<p>

Kendall stared at a moment before walking back to the canoe. "Not like the way that you are describing it." Kendall mumbled. Katie sighed a long sigh. "Maybe I'm just messed up. I mean, I suck at sewing and cooking and washing clothes, and I get 'weird feelings'."

"Aw…where am I?" A voice asked from behind Katie. The girl's eyes grew wide as she stared at her older brother in fright. Kendall gripped his knife tightly once more. "Who are you?" He asked, trying to make his voice sound as he remembered his father's sounding long ago.

Katie slowly turned to see a boy, well, man, with tanned skin and brown hair that was up to his eyes, his beautiful eyes, that seemed to be a million different colors at once-greens and yellows, a bit of red weaving in somewhere, and light blue in the background…

Wait. How was Katie thinking like this? For all she knew, this person was from the Fire Nation. But, judging by the way that the boy was dressed, in loose fitting, summer clothing, Katie guessed that he was an Air Nomad.

"_Katie!" _Kendall hissed, pulling his sister closer to him. Katie stared at the boy, who sat up and tried to move closer to them, to which Kendall moved back, pulling Katie with him. "Who are _you_?" Katie asked, trying not to sound as scared as she felt.

James looked at Katie with wide eyes. "I'm James. James Diamond. Who're you guys?"

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry, that was kind of short. I have been having writer's block, and then there has been NaNoWriMo this month, so I am sorry. Was this chapter good? Kind of? Sigh.<strong>

**Thanks to:**

**Heather13: Well, it is a really great show and I suggest it to everyone :)  
>I watch it on Nicktoons, but not everyone has that, so…<strong>

**CrescentmoonofShadowclan: Thank you! That makes me feel **_**so **_**good!**

**I heart Logan and Carlos: OMG, thank you so much! You really think so? Again, I did try and get this out for your birthday, but, ah….And I'll be looking for your new screen name :)**

**xOKissTheRain: Thank you so much! And I do agree…in real life he is the oldest, but in the show he is the youngest, and is so innocent!**

**Daisy54154: Thanks! Do you have any advice for my writing?**

**Rhett9: Wow. Short, sweet, simple, and I loved it.**

**So….**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I haven't updated this in forever and I am sorry…let me just get to the story, because you all probably hate me right now…sigh…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p><strong>James POV<strong>

So, usually, when most people wake up and see people that they don't know, they freak out. But you see, since I, James Diamond, am most defiantly not like most people. So the first thing that I did when I woke up and saw two random people standing in front of me, I held out my hand and introduced myself. But really, what do you expect? It's not like I'm from the Fire Nation and want to blow up everything that I see… I'm an **Air Nomad**…

I did, however, feel a bit threatened when the girl with brown hair thrust a knife out towards me, while standing by the taller guy with the blonde hair. "Why would we tell you? For all we know, you could be from the Fire Nation or something." The girl said, her voice shaking slightly, almost as fast as the arm that was holding the knife was shaking.

"Well, I don't _think _that I look like I'm from the Fire Nation. I mean, they all have the black hair and tan skin, brown eyes and stuff, right? I don't exactly fit the job description…" I chuckled, trying to make a joke. The girl seemed to loosen up a bit, but the boy, who I was guessing was her brother, snatched the knife out of his sister's hand and held it firmly towards me.

"You don't have to _look _like Fire Nation to be in the Fire Nation's army. I see it all of the time. A young guy, from the Earth Kingdom, wants to feel all big and bad, and prove himself or whatever. He joins the army, and leads sneak attacks, cause no one is suspecting so Earth Kingdom native. Don't even get me started about the people who live in the Fire Nation Colonies." The guy rolled his eyes and took a step towards me, the knife looking a bit sharper as it got closer.

The girl stepped forward, her brown haired braid blowing as a breeze blew by. Looking down, I realized that I was covered in snow, and was barely wearing enough clothing to keep myself warm in this type of weather. The two siblings, however, looked perfectly warm in their parka looking coat things. I sighed, realizing that I should have though my plan through a bit more before running away like I did.

"Kendall, leave him alone. If you actually _looked _at him, you could see that he's an Air Nomad. And you know how the Air Nomads are all about peace and not fighting in battle and all that." She defended me, sticking her chin out defiantly.

_Wait, what happened to women from the South Pole being submissive and domesticated? Or was that the North Pole…_

"Kendall" rolled his eyes, but didn't drop the knife. The girl turned towards me, her eyes softening. "Are you okay, uh, James? What are you doing all the way here at the South Pole?" She asked, sitting down next to me in the snow. Kendall flinched as soon as she sat close to me, but he didn't stab me, which I took as a good sign.

I shrugged at the girl's question. "I'm just, uh, trying to find my way, I guess." I ran my hands through my hair. The girl stared at me for a moment, and I could tell she knew that there was more to my story than that, but she didn't bring it back up. She stuck her mitten covered hand out towards me. "My name's Katie, and this over here is my boob of a brother, Kendall." She gestured towards her brother, who was now sitting next to her.

Kendall scoffed, and I noticed the knife still in his hands. "Say whatever you want, I'm just trying to keep you safe." He rolled his eyes and looked away from me. Katie ignored him and turned back towards me. "Don't mind him. He's just…wary of anyone that he doesn't know." She paused for a moment and stared at the right side of my face, as if she knew about my scar. I found it a little creepy.

No one knew about my scar, except for the monks back at home and of course, Zuri. Maybe even my parents knew before they died, but I wouldn't know. I had gotten the scar exactly an hour before my mother was killed, by a general from the Fire Nation. Before killing my mother, the general supposedly gave me my scar. The only reason I'm not exactly sure about this explanation is because I can't remember it. At all. It's weird.

"Did the Fire Nation hit you before you got here, or something?" Katie asked, adding a forced chuckle at the end of the sentence so that she wouldn't sound too serious, though I could tell that she was in fact, very serious about the scar. How could she see it? My hair always covered the scar; that was why Zuri and I both agreed that I keep my hair long.

"No, no, I'm okay, no Fire Nation attacks here." I chuckled nervously. To my surprise, Kendall actually chuckled. "Man, Katie, you with these _weird feelings. _It's like you're becoming physic or something." Kendall laughed at his own joke while Katie just glared at him, her cheeks red. I couldn't tell if it was because of the cold weather, or because she was embarrassed. But why would Katie feel embarrassed in front of me?

**Katie POV**

I could always count on Kendall to embarrass me in front of everyone who wasn't family. I rolled my eyes and hoped that the blush wasn't too obvious. As I stood up and brushed the snow from my clothes, I snatched the knife out of Kendall's hands and looked over to James. "Do you want to come back to our house with us? It's pretty cold and here and you don't have anything to keep you warm, and, well, I don't know if anyone else would let you into their house…" I paused, thinking about what I had just said.

"Not that there is anything wrong with you! I just mean that, you know, our village used to get raided _a lot…_and everyone is kind of wary of strangers…like Kendall! Yeah, like Kendall…" I trailed off, feeling quite embarrassed and angry with myself.

Kendall jumped out from his spot on the ground, as I had expected he would. "What? Katie, you aren't supposed to _talk _to strangers, let alone invite them to our house…what will Mom say? She'll have a panic attack, and kill us both! But more importantly, me! And then she'll dance on my grave, and _then _she'll cry!" Kendall rambled, as I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. "Kendall, we can just dress him up in some of your clothes, and tell Mom that he's new here or something…Mom's a strong woman. She won't freak out over something like…like, this." I pointed towards James, who still lay on his spot in the snow.

"You realize that I can hear you, right?" James asked, one of his eyebrows quirking upwards. I groaned. "And why would I give this random stranger some of my clothes? Or lie to my mother? Seriously, Katie!" Kendall exclaimed, reaching for the knife. I, being smaller than him, though, dodged his long arm quickly, and moved around his long body to where James lay, holding my arm out for him to grab ahold of.

James grabbed my hand tentatively, pulling himself out of the ground. "Thanks, Katie," James said softly, flashing a pair of pearly white teeth towards me. Kendall rolled his eyes. "Katie…" He warned. I rolled my eyes once more, whirling on him, one hand holding the knife while the other hand held onto James' hand. "Kendall, you lie to Mom _all of the time, _and don't give me that look, because you know that you do. And you don't have to give James any of your clothes; I can just ask Andy or someone." I ranted, stomping back to the village, James in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that chapter was kind of a continuation of the last chapter…anything that you guys want to see pretty soon? The guys will get together in the next chapter, hopefully. I mean all of them except for Carlos. BTR is hosting crush night tonight! YES!<strong>

**Thanks to: **

**_Daisy54154_: Oh, thank you! :)**

**_Rhett9_: Aw, thank you for the compliment! At first, I didn't like Kendall, but I really love him now…I don't know why the sudden change of heart…**

**Bluestring: Aw, thank you! Your chapter was pretty long, so that makes up for the last four chapters ;)  
>Not that you should feel bad about not reviewing, because I don't want you to feel bad.<strong>

**_Boys boys boys love em_: Yeah, I think that there might be a little Jatie in this story…and Avatar and BTR, okay, I'm gonna be running around and saying that for a while now…**

**_Zaddened Katz_: Oh, thanks! Glad I didn't make you upset about not updating exactly on your birthday. I think I know what might happen in the chapters, but they haven't been showing Avatar on Nicktoons lately, so I'm pretty upset :( I love the show!**

_**StarkidGryffinclaw**_**: Thanks! You seem pretty cool, too! Starkids rock!**

_**mazeygrace18**_**: Sure, if you want me to add the other girls from the show, I'll try to incorporate them in the chapters. Normally, I don't like James and Katie together, but this is kind of an alternate universe, plus, Katie is a bit older…but yes, it is a little creepy when sixteen year old James and eleven/ten year old Katie are together…And I do care about your opinion! I'll try to put those relationships in for you! And…yes, James is kind of the "Avatar" but I kind of changed it around in this story, because the concept of an "Avatar" is different here. Thanks for the long review! Oh, and in this story, James isn't a hundred years old. I didn't want to copy the show Avatar exactly... **

**Alright, again, sorry for not updating in a while…But please review?**


	7. Author's Note

So…hello to all. I haven't updated in FOREVER and I am going through all of my stories to see which ones are going to be continued so...does anyone want me to continue this story? I don't want to write up a chapter and no one is going to read...I understand that I have been gone a long time so I just want to see who is still reading.

Thanks :)


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I'm back! Sorry for the super long wait, there was Hurricane Sandy and then there was a snow storm…and I feel bad because I want this chapter to be good, but I'm not sure that it is. Also, from now on, there really isn't going to be any bouncing back and forth between all of the guys because they will be in the same place pretty soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or Avatar the Last Air bender. **

* * *

><p>"I'm still not for this." Kendall reminded his younger sister as she hung James's wet clothes on the clothes line about the fire. James sat next to Kendall at the dining table, looking extremely uncomfortable because of the way that Kendall was staring at him. "And, did you <em>really<em> have to dress him up in my clothes?" Kendall asked, looking disgusted as he turned back to the book that he was reading.

Katie shrugged, rolling her eyes. "I never really cared about asking for your permission." She spat, turning around to see Kendall glaring at James again. "Kendall, stop it!" She commanded, startling her older brother. "But Katie-" Kendall complained, and was cut off by Katie giving him the "Mom look". "He's new here, and you're probably making it worse for him." Katie pointed out, and James nodded hesitantly, looking around the home with wonder in his eyes.

"Stop looking around like you're in a palace, it's just an igloo." Kendall scoffed. Katie turned to James, deciding that she was going to ignore Kendall starting now. "What's it like to be a nomad?" She asks; looking at him like she were two water benders having a dual. James shrugged. "It's fun, I guess. You get to see the world, and learn about other people. We haven't been going anywhere much, anymore, though." James lamented, looking thoughtful.

Kendall scoffed. "Probably cause of the war, genius." He mumbled under his breath. Katie rolled her eyes while James just looked confused. "What _war?_" He asked, looking exasperated. "There's a war that's been going on for _years_, because the fire nation decided that they wanted to have control over all of the other nations." Katie summarized for him. James looked troubled, and Katie felt bad for him. She knew that air nomads were pretty sheltered and wouldn't know if there was a war going on.

"And they've succeeded in some places." Kendall added, not looking up from his book. James turned to look at Kendall and noticed the book that he was reading. "Is that a water bending book?" He asked, and Kendall ignored him. Katie bit her lip, knowing that Kendall didn't like to talk about his water bending, for he felt that the fact that he was a water bender was the reason why his father passed away. "Are you a water bender?" He asked again, and Kendall's eyebrows furrowed. Katie patted James's shoulder.

"Kendall doesn't really like to talk about it." She answered for her older brother. James shrugged. "It's okay. I don't really like to talk about my bending either. I've already mastered air bending, but I haven't even started water bending." He explained, and both Katie and Kendall's eyebrows rose. "What are you talking about?" Kendall asked, finally acknowledging the boy. "People can only bend one element." Katie added, and James shrugged.

"I know; that's how it _usually _works. But I'm different, and that's why I don't really like to talk about it." He chuckled nervously, and Kendall shook his head at the boy, even though he secretly thought that the fact that the kid could bend two elements was actually kind of cool. Katie shook her head in wonder. "That's amazing." She praised, and James shrugged, blushing. "I guess so." He lamented. "Are you a bender, Katie?" He asked curiously, and Katie shook her head, looking embarrassed.

"Nope. And Kendall really shouldn't be, because no one in our family was, but-" Katie was cut off by Kendall giving her a sharp look. "Anyway, I want to travel the world. It would be so much easier if I were an air nomad." She joked, and James laughed. Kendall looked up from his book and gave Katie a disgusted look, which Katie decided to ignore. "I could take you." James offered, and Kendall's eyes widened. James seemed to notice, and he looked between both siblings. "I could take you both. We could start at the Northern Water Tribe, so that we could mater bending, and then work our way from there, so that Katie could see everything." He suggested, and Katie's eyes lit up. Kendall just rolled his eyes. "Like that could happen. Katie, there's work to be done here, and we couldn't leave mother by herself." He reminded her.

Katie groaned and slammed her hand on the table, startling both of the teenagers this time. "That's it; I can't take it anymore." She turned to James. "This," She gestured to Kendall lazily, "is usually why neither of us hangs out in the house." She explained, pulling James out of the igloo by the arm. Kendall threw the book onto the table and jumped up. "Katie, wait! You can't take him around here! Someone is gonna to find out who he is!" He exclaimed, running out behind the pair.

* * *

><p>"Wait, so you go sledding on <em>penguins<em>?" James asked incredulously. "Doesn't that, you know, hurt them?" He asked. Katie laughed loudly, throwing her hair back. "No, not if you do it right." She explained, as the two flew about the mountains full of snow. "I haven't done this since I was a kid!" Katie laughed. James looked at her oddly. "But you still are one." He reminded her. The two landed in a snow heap, laughing their heads off. "Why don't you do this more often?" James asked, noticing how happy and _young _Katie looked. "You were having so much fun."

"I just haven't really had time for it, I guess." Katie shrugged, getting up and brushing herself off, beginning to walk away from James and back towards the village. She didn't like to talk about her past or her family life with people that she didn't know, or talk about it period. "But, why not? How old are you, like twelve or thirteen? You should have time to be-" James started, following Katie's quick steps. The younger girl whirled around to face him, her brown braid whacking his shoulder. "First of all, I'm _fourteen. _And second, I don't have to tell you anything." She spat, shocking James. A couple of minutes ago, Katie had been sweet and fun loving. And now she was being nasty, right after James brought up Katie not having time to have fun

"Oh." James stated dumbly. "Oh," Katie mimicked, taking larger steps back towards the village. "I didn't mean to-" James started, but Katie brushed him off. "Whatever, James. You can't just go around _assuming_ things. How would you like it if I started assuming things about you, like Kendall did?" She asked. James opened his mouth to answer, but Katie interrupted him. "Don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question." She commanded, and James nodded.

"Are all South Pole women like you?" He asked after the two entered the village, and he began to notice all of the women who gave him odd looks, as if he were an exhibit in a museum. "Hmm?" Katie asked, snapping out of the anger induced trance that she had been in to notice all of the women staring at the pair. "Oh, they won't say anything. They never do." She mumbled the latter to herself, but James heard anyway. He decided not to address it, based on the way that Katie had blown up at him before. "So…do you know them all?" He asked, beginning to feel uncomfortable from all of the attention.

Katie shrugged. "Most of them know me, if that answers your question." The girl supplied, not seeming to be bothered by the women giving them both condescending and amazed stares. "Oh." James stated, not really knowing what Katie meant, once again. James wasn't sure where Katie was going; all that he was sure of was that they were nearing the center of the village when an older looking woman stepped in front of Katie, blocking her way, causing James to bump into her. "Katherine, you have not been completing your chores." She reminded the young girl sharply, before noticing James standing behind her. "And who is this? Have you forgotten the rules? Do you remember what happened the last time that someone from another nation entered our village?" She asked sharply, and Katie's brown eyes flashed.

James, who had no idea whatsoever about what was going on, cleared his throat. "Um, hi. I'm James Diamond." He introduced himself, holding out his hand for the older woman to shake. All the woman did was look down at his hand and Katie elbowed him in his ribs, actually causing the older boy pain. "She's not going to touch you, idiot. She doesn't touch any new person that comes into the village anymore." She spat, eyeing the older woman, who looked as if Katie was a pebble in her shoe. "You..." She started, but another woman walked up behind her, gazing at Katie thoughtfully. "Katie," She spoke gently, and Katie's eyes seemed to harden. "Who is this?"

The woman looked just like Katie, with chocolate colored eyes and hair, but her voice carried a gentleness that Katie lacked. When Katie didn't answer the younger looking woman, the older woman decided that she should explain. "I don't know how you're raising your children, Jennifer, but this one," She pointed a crooked finger in Katie's face, "Has _no _manners. And now you have her bringing in this," She gestured to James, looking annoyed to even have to acknowledge his presence. "And she doesn't even know anything about him! For all she knows, he could be a spy for the fire nation." She accused, narrowing her eyes at the two of them.

James watched at the woman who he guesses was Katie's mother's eyes widened in fear and shock. "Katie, is this true?" She asked, looking between James and Katie.

Katie shrugged, looking down at the snow. James was surprised that Katie was being so quiet, because even though he had only known her for a few hours, he knew her to be outspoken and opinionated. Now she was barely speaking at all, and it could be because he was afraid of the two women or because she just didn't want to speak to them at all. James didn't like the awkward silence, the way that the old woman looked at Katie so condescendingly, and the way that all of the people in the village seemed to be gathering around them. He found it odd that there only seemed to be women and children inhabiting the village.

"Do you see? No manners at all! She ignores her elders!" The old woman continued and James looked around, hoping to see Kendall somewhere.

"Uh, Mrs. Katie's Mom," James started, earning quite a bit of chuckles from the people gathered around them, including a loud cackle from the old woman. "Look, Katie didn't do anything wrong. She and Kendall found me trapped in an iceberg, and Katie took me and gave me close and helped me to get warm." He said sincerely. There was a silence in the whole village, the only sounds that could be heard was the sound of a screaming infant, before the older woman blew up.

"SHE TOOK YOU INTO JENNIFER'S HOME?" She screamed, and Katie winced. Her mother looked shocked, but also looked at James like he was crazy. "They found you…in an _iceberg_?" She asked incredulously, and James nodded vigorously, ignoring the pain that Katie caused him by stepping hard on his foot. "Kendall water bended or something. He has real talent," He continued, not noticing the way that Katie and Kendall's mother's face whitened as he spoke. "You must be so proud."

"HOW DARE YOU COME INTO OUR VILLAGE UNINVITED, AND DISRESPECT THIS WIDOW!" The old woman screamed, her face reddening. "Katie, let's go home. We need to talk." The girl's mother commanded softly, trying not to attract any more attention than she was already getting. Most of the women in the village already thought of Jennifer Knight as a horrible mother, for not remarrying after her husband died, then letting Kendall practice his water bending powers freely, for this was the reason why the village had been invaded so many years ago.

"But-" Katie started, and the woman began to pull her arm away from James. "We'll find your brother later; I need to speak to him as well." She began to walk away from the village center, Katie in tow. "Wait!" James exclaimed, running after them. "Don't!" Jennifer Knight exclaimed loudly, startling both Katie and James. Katie had never heard her mother yell before, and didn't think that she would right now. She really didn't see it as that big of a deal when she had convinced Kendall to pull the body out of the iceberg. "But Mom!" Katie exclaimed. "Katherine, I don't want to hear it." Jennifer commanded, making Katie wince. Her mother never called her by her full name either, not unless she was upset, which had been happening a lot lately.

"Mom, he's an air bender, from the Southern Air Temple! Do you know what he could teach me? And he knows the world, Mom, because all air benders do! He could take Kendall to find a water bending master in the North Pole and I could go-" Katie revealed her plan to her mother, and James' eyebrows rose. He didn't realize that Katie would actually take him up on his offer- she had seemed pretty upset with him once he called her a ten year old. "_You would what?" _Jennifer asked with her voice in a scary quiet tone and Katie squeezed her eyes closed, positive that her mother would begin to scream at her.

"What did you do now, Little Sister?" Kendall asked jokingly, walking up to everyone with a net of fish in his hands. His smile faltered when he noticed everyone standing around, and the expressions on his mother and sister's faces. His face grew pale when he saw Ana, the village elder, standing not too far away from everyone. Ana absolutely _hated _Katie with a passion, and went out of her way to publically humiliate the girl in front of everyone in the village on a regular basis. "Kendall, were you _water bending?_" Jennifer hissed under her breath, and Kendall's eyes grew wide as he looked from Katie to James. "What?" He asked, rocking back and forth. Jennifer rolled her eyes. "I've spoken to you and spoken to you about this!" She exclaimed, huffing and grabbing Katie's arm once more. "That's it. We're going home. _Now." _She commanded.

James reached out after the small family. "But wait-"  
>Ana shook her head. "I don't believe that you are welcome in our village, air nomad." She spoke coldly, and James tried to ignore her as he looked after the family, with Katie and Kendall looking back at him every once in a while. Katie wriggled out of her mother's grasp. "Stop it! I'm not going back with you; I'm not going <em>anywhere <em>with you!" She exclaimed, and Kendall sighed, knowing that he had tried to talk his sister out of doing this a thousand times before since their mother came back from the war.

"_Katherine," _Jennifer started, reaching out to Katie, who scrambled away from her. "No! I'm going to go and travel the world with James!" She exclaimed, walking over to the older teenager. The other women in the village either laughed or herded their own children away, whispering how they would handle their child if they began to act up the way that Katie did. James looked down at Katie, who had tears welling up in their eyes. "Can I please go with you, James?" She whispered.

James nodded, because he didn't know what to say. He didn't want Katie to have to stay here, where she seemed so different from everyone and had a bad relationship with her mother, but she didn't want to break the family up. "What about Kendall?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, what _about _Kendall?" Kendall asks, looking like he was choked up. Katie bit her lip, willing her tears not to fall over. "I want you to come with us, but I can't stay here. Not anymore." She wills her big brother to understand with her eyes. "_Whoa, whoa, whoa. No one is going anywhere." _Jennifer interrupts, but Katie rolls her eyes. "Mom," Kendall starts, but Jennifer shakes her head.

"You left us!" Katie interrupts loudly, and Jennifer shoots her an evil look. "For a good cause!" She starts, but shakes her head. "You know what; I'm not even going to have this conversation with you. I'm your mother and I deserve respect!" She exclaimed. "But mom, you never give any to Katie." Kendall reminds her softly. "And you let Ana push her around like she's an ass." He adds after a beat. Jennifer whirls on him. "What're you saying?" She asks, narrowing her eyes. James looks between Kendall and Jennifer. Whenever he thinks of mothers and sons, he thinks of hugging and love…not of confrontations in front of entire villages, like this.

"Well, maybe," He turns and looks at his little sister. "I would want to leave, too."  
>And then all James can hear is a loud smack, and he realizes that Jennifer has slapped Kendall across the face. Kendall, who obviously wasn't expecting it, dropped the net of fish that he was holding to the ground and backs away from her, clutching the side of his face that she hit, staring at her in shock.<p>

"Baby," She starts, walking towards him. Kendall shakes his head frantically, backing away towards Katie and James. "Get away from me." He commands, his voice shaking. All that James can think about is that if Jennifer would hit Kendall like that, in front of everyone in the village, what would she do to Katie?

Kendall quickly picks Katie up into his arms, and buries his face into her hair. "Let's go." Katie whispers to James, who nods. "What about your book, Kendall?" James asks, remembering the book that the other teenage boy seemed so obsessed with. Kendall opens his jacket just a little bit, enough so that James can see that Kendall carries it inside of a pocket inside of his jacket. The trio starts walking outside of the village. "This is the problem with these children!" They can hear Ana yelling behind them. "They run away from their mothers whenever they're disciplined! How do they expect to

"How do they expect to get out of the village?" Another woman yells, and the trio can hear laughter behind them. Kendall remains mute, but Katie looks worried. "How _are _we going to get out of here, James?" She asks, and James looks thoughtful for a moment, until a loud roar is heard throughout. "Appa!"

* * *

><p><strong>This is honestly one of my favorite chapters to write. Did you guys like it? Super long, to try to make up for all of the time that I didn't like…so, anything from the show that you want to see? Or what <strong>_**don't **_**you want to see? I know that a lot of people don't want to see any **_**Jatie **_**going on, so I'm gonna try to refrain from that.**

**Thanks to: (For Chapter 6)**

_**mazeygrace18**_**: No, it's okay; I LOVE long reviews! I think that most authors do, but I'm not sure. And the James/ Katie thing is more of a crush. **

_**mandy124**_**: I LOVED your review! Yay! I love BTR and Avatar, too! I'm trying to make similarities with the show, but keep it kind of original at the same time. I did see the movie, but it wasn't as good as the show in my opinion. It's going to be so interesting when the gang meets Logan, lol. And Hector is just so special, ha-ha. **

_**Bluestring**_**: James is kind of like the Avatar! And OMG, I hope that you won't hate me… Kendall is super overprotective, but Katie can be kind of protective over him, too, just like I tried to show in this chapter…**

_**Boysboysboys-love-em: **_**Ah, not all of them met this chapter! But they are totally on their way to…Hope that you don't get mad.**

_**Charlie-Rocker**_**: I don't think that I'm going to make this a Jatie story, because so many people think that it's going to be weird. But thank you!**

_**Blueberry Ninja**_**: Ah, you are totally giving away the rest of the story! Lol, but yes, the girls will be part of the story. **

**Chapter 7 (Author's Note)**

_**Rhett9**_**: Thank you!**

_**xXTEARxSTAINxMYxFACEXx**_**: Yay! I'm happy!**

_**Bluestring**_**: Aw, thank you!**

_**Lucy Case**_**: Thank you so much for the super long review! And thank you for all of your ideas, too. **

_**BigTimeFan1125**_**: Thank you so much!**

_**Boysboysboys**_**-**_**love**_**-**_**em**_**: Thank you!**

**Okay, so I have been writing this since ten and its two now…I have to start writing my NaNoWriMo novel now. Goodness…**


End file.
